Chicken Soup
by BuRiChiFaN
Summary: She's a chicken soup. She never learned. But maybe someday, she would. This is an AU-ish Oneshot to my other story "My Brother's Wife".


_**Title: **_Chicken Soup

_**Pairing: **_Shizuru/Natsuki (duh?)

_**Summary: **__She's a chicken soup. She never learned. But maybe someday she would._

_**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and three certain characters._

_**A/N: **__Uhhh… Hi, guys! Yeah, I'm not dead lol. This story is a bit AU-ish to my other story called __**My Brother's Wife**__. It's something akin to a Future!Fic to it but still AU. You'll be able to understand more and feel the essence of the whole thing if you read MBW though since I took some little facts from MBW that I didn't explain here. But it's also fine if you didn't._

_**Edit: A/N 2:** I think some of you were confused about who Miyuki and Shinji were._

_**Spoilers for My Brother's Wife:** Miyuki is Shizuru's child and Natsuki's niece. Shinji was Shizuru's deceased husband and Natsuki's brother._

* * *

_**-Chicken Soup-**_

* * *

I had been pacing inside my room, back-and-forth, for an hour now. I was nervous like hell. I didn't know what to do.

"Damn it!"

I decided that my legs had already had enough, so I sat on the edge of my bed, tapping my fingers on my knees whilst biting my lower lip apprehensively. I cursed again for the umpteenth time as I stood up from the bed fifty seconds later.

'_What's so hard about doing it?' _I told myself, sighing.

I had it all planned for two months now. It's not that I was afraid of failing because I kind of felt I had a chance. Yeah, I was cocky. But every damn time I tried to do it, I always ended up _chickening out_ which was just plain pathetic. I scrunched up my face into a deep scowl, gritting my teeth frustratingly.

'_Stupid Natsuki! If it's not going to be now, when? It's already 2012, people might have been already dead even before you manage to have the balls to do it!'_

I inhaled deeply as I considered the thought very deeply. With another sigh, I arrived to an ultimatum.

'_It's now or never.'_

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

I was about to knock on their room's door when I heard a childish laughter along with a pretty giggle coming from downstairs. That told me that they weren't behind the door so I trudged to where they were while I held my breath. My palms were sweaty and clammy, heart beating so rapidly.

'_This is killing me' _I thought as I went down the stairs. I felt like vomiting. I just prayed I wouldn't end up doing that in front of _her_. I couldn't just afford embarrassing myself now. The giggling went on and I was curious what they had been doing.

I saw _her_ playing with her little girl on the sofa as I reached the living room. _She _was softly tickling the child that was wriggling beside her. _She_ chuckled along _her_ daughter's giggle fits while I stared at the display.

Or at _Shizuru._

'_God, she's so beautiful.'_

_She_ was the epitome of elegance and beauty. I didn't have any idea how _she_ did it, but _she_ always managed to make _anything_ _she_ did appear refined and attractive. I didn't think _she_ was aware of that though. Everything about _her_ was just natural. Just like now, the hem of _her _skirt was absently getting lifted above _her_ knee, up _her_ smooth thigh, up _her_—'_Whoa! Stop! Stop there! OMG! When did I become such a perv? That isn't even related to what I was trying to prove!'_

I shook my head, face flushed, trying to brush away my indecent thoughts. I realized that I already had their attention when I went to look back at them, my niece grinning widely at me.

"_Pappy_!" _Miyuki_ bounced toward me, small arms wrapping around my leg.

I looked down at her with a smile, ruffling her twin tail-free hair. She giggled at the act. "How's my little squirt?"

"I'm good." She beamed. "You know, _Pappy_, I was asking_ Mama_ if she had a date for today and she said she didn't have one...yet."

She glanced up at me like she was expecting something. My face burned as I secretly gazed at _Shizuru_. _She_ was staring at me from the sofa and suddenly looked away. But it seemed like _she_ was—'_Oh dear, I-Is she b-blushing? B-but- Does she want me to-to do it?'_

I knew I was sweating cold. I sailed my eyes anywhere but _her_, starting to chicken out _again._ _Miyuki_ seemed to have noticed my uneasiness but she just smiled to herself, like she was enjoying seeing me like this.

'_Gawd, I think I can't do it. Why can't I just tell her? Damn!'_

I noticed _Shizuru_ standing up with an _unreadable expression_ on her face. _She_ straightened up _her_ below-the-knee skirt dress —that was just hoisted up _her_ creamy thigh a while ago.

'_What the hell? ! Natsuki? ! When the fuck did I become this dirty? !'_

I secretly followed _her_ form as _she_ sauntered for the kitchen. I was mad at myself. I sighed. The younger tawny-haired girl on my leg tugged my armed to get back my attention to her. She motioned her hand for me to lean closer, giving an ear to her.

_"Mama_ likes _someone_." She whispered in my ear then giggled. I gulped, my cheeks ablaze. I gave a quick glance at the direction of the kitchen to make sure _Shizuru_ wouldn't hear.

"Who is it?" I asked her, hoping it was me, kneeling down to her level.

"That, my _Pappy_, is a secret." She snickered on her hand.

I gave her a pout making her snicker more. "Miyuki _Ikezu_."

"_He_ asked _her_ out, _Pappy._" She said seriously.

That made me stiff and my throat dry. "_H-He_ asked her out?" I queried in panic. "When? How? Did _she _say yes to _him_? Did _she_—"

She shook her head softly, making me stop panicking a bit. "_She_ might say yes to him if _someone_ wouldn't stop being a _chicken soup_."

I opened and then closed my mouth, failing to find a word to say. I looked down on the floor, heaving a sigh. I bit the inside of my cheek, heavily contemplating on the matter. My anxiousness was making it hard to breathe.

"It's _Sponge Bob_ time, _Pappy_." She gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before she scampered in front of the T.V.

I straightened up, mustering the _courage_ to finally do it.

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

I couldn't hear anything but the loud thumping in my chest. I exhaled and inhaled so many times but I was still shaking.

_Shizuru_ was cooking something while I just stood there, watching _her_ every move. _She_ appeared to be in deep thought. I caught _her_ halt from what _she_ had been doing for a few times just to sigh.

He already asked her out while I hadn't done anything at all. That pissed me off. I couldn't stand the thought of_ her_ being with _someone else_ but me. I just couldn't. I clenched my fists and made a last release of breath. I marched stiffly closer to her like a robot, palms covered with sweat.

"Uhhh… Uhmm… Ahem!" I started awkwardly.

_She_ was a bit startled as _she_ turned to look at me. I could smell _her_ scent from where I was. _She_ smelled like Jasmine. I blushed deeply, quickly finding the floor interesting.

'_Damn! That was stupid, Natsuki. Good job there!' _I told myself sardonically.

"_Ara_, how long have you been there? I'm sorry I didn't notice you." _She _gave me _that _smile which never failed to make my heart skip a beat. Not to mention how lovely _her accent_ was. I could die happily just by listening to _her lilting voice._

"I-It's okay." I began to stutter, shyly ducking my head while I absently drew my finger in circular motion on the counter table. "Not long. I just got in." I lied.

"Does _Natsuki_ need something?"

I held _her_ gaze as _she_ did mine for quite a while. _Shizuru_ had such lovely eyes. They literally sucked me in, making me forget everything including trying to _ask her out_. It was only when _she_ dropped my gaze I realized what I was supposed to say.

"Is there _something_ on my face?"_ she_ asked consciously, _her_ cheeks glowing pink.

I was trying my hardest not to _kiss her_ right there and then. _She_ was just too much. _'Just tell her now! We're running out of time!'_

"I-I-you-you see, I wanted-I wanted to—" I cursed mentally for my embarrassing stutter.

_She_ was somehow looking expectantly at me. A raised brow was marring her pretty face.

"—know if you—Will you go—what are you—What are you cooking?"

That. My. Friend. Was. An. Epic. Fail.

I wanted to smash my head on a wall. Hard.

_Shizuru_ rarely showed_ real negative emotion_, but _she_ couldn't hide the _utter disappointment_ written all over her gorgeous face. It was only fleeting though since_ she_ had it masked perfectly within a second.

"_Ara_, it's _Chicken Soup_ and something I just experimented on. I don't know what to call it yet though." _she_ went on without glancing up at me.

"_Shizuru_, will you go—"

Somebody rang the doorbell. It's probably Dad.

"I'll get the door. Excuse me." _Shizuru_ walked away with _her_ usual expression, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I followed her movement until she opened the door. And that instant when I saw who was with my father at the door, I knew I was a failure.

_She _gave_ him_ _her_ sweetest smile.

And I was doomed.

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

"So, when did you two start going out, huh, _Reito_?"

I clenched my teeth hearing my father's query._ Miyuki_ said _Shizuru _hadn't said "_Yes_." to him yet. But just the thought that it's going to happen made me sick. I didn't want to be here the moment I learned he was to have a dinner with us. But father insisted that I must.

"But _Grandpa_, _Mama_ is yet to answer _him._" My niece whined on her seat beside her mother. She flailed her tiny legs lightly.

"Oh, I thought wrong then?" Father said shifting his attention to his grandchild afterwards. Both _Shizuru_ and _Reito _chortled primly, just like two royalties.

_'The Princess and her Prince'_

I inwardly winced at that. It _hurt_. _Shizuru's_ probably going to say "_Yes_" to him at the end of this evening and I was going to be a failure forever. And it's all my fault.

Because I was too stupid.

A _Chicken Soup._ Just like how Miyuki said although I didn't really know how she arrived to that.

I spotted _Shizuru_ give a furtive glance at my direction. I thought _she_ did that several times but I pretended I didn't see _her._

_Reito_ held _her_ hand for the rest of the night and I pretended not to see.

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

The conversation went from the dining table to the living room within two hours until father somehow felt that _Shizuru_ and _Reito _needed some time _alone together_. _Reito_ guided_ her_ outside the house to have a night walk.

I felt pain in my chest as I watched _her_ walk away with _him_. _She's_ walking out of my _life_ and never going to come back.

And I would be forever _alone._

Dad settled watching a random movie whilst_ Miyuki_ fell asleep on his lap over the sofa. I carefully took her from him to my arms. And just as I was about to leave to bring her upstairs, father said something quietly.

"Are you _really_ just going to stand there and watch _him_ take away _someone_ that's truly yours?" His eyes never left the screen as I turned to glance at him.

I didn't say _anything._

"I always believed you were better than that, _Natsuki_. I know _Shinji_ did as well."

My eyes widened a little at that as my father finally landed his eyes on me. I saw the same expression on his face as I did on a _certain woman_ a while ago. I unknowingly tightened my hold on _Miyuki_.

My dad broke his gaze and went back on the screen. He shut it off and then stood up. "I'm going upstairs. Answer the door when _she_ comes back."

Father cautiously took his grandchild from me so not to wake her up. He laid her head on his shoulder, carrying her by an arm. He lifted his other hand to calmly place it over my head, gaze fixed on my eyes.

I stared back at him with determined eyes.

He smiled.

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

I jerked the moment the doorbell rang.

' _She's here!' _

I fidgeted like a moron. I was so tensed yet again. I was sweating, shakily approaching the door. I took a deep breath to relax and it helped, if only for a bit.

_She_ was a tad stunned when _she_ realized I was the one opening the door for _her_. I looked _anywhere_ but _her_, as usual. I actually forgot that _Reito_ was there with _her_ but _he_ was already out the gate when I saw _him_. They probably said their goodbyes before _Shizuru_ rang the bell.

'_And they probably kissed.'_

"_Ara_, sorry that _I_ made you wait. _Reito _and _I_ just—"

I grabbed _her_ hand so suddenly, catching_ her_ off-guard. I managed to look directly at _her_. I knew we were both blushing. We were just both like that for a while until I remembered what I must be doing.

"F-Follow me."

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

There were no words spoken as I gently led _her_ to where we were going. All I knew was that it felt so right to have _Shizuru_'s soft hand in mine. I loved _her_ hand.

'_I love her.'_

When we finally reached the destination, I had to spin around to look at _her_. My face was still akin to a tomato but I didn't care. It's not like I was the only one flushed. But _she_ was not as much as I was.

I glanced down at our connected hands, making the both of us go red deeper. I reluctantly let go of _her_, already missing the contact.

"W-wait for me, please. J-just stay there." _She_ just nodded.

I climbed the short metal stairs connecting the balcony to the roof. I had to check if everything I set up weren't ruined by the cats when I was already there. Once I was done, I went down again to fetch _Shizuru._

"Uhh… You go up first." I suggested bashfully, touching the back of my neck. I was the one who led _her_ there, so I had the right to be the gentleman.

"Okay, if you insist." S_he_ smiled at me that just had me falling for_ her_ more.

I followed_ her_ instantly once she took a graceful step on the stair. _She's_ just so _lady-like_, unlike me who's _rough_ and _brusque_. I almost fell off the stair when I accidentally look up and saw the inside of _her_ skirt. Good thing I held tighter on the railing in time.

'_Gawd, those lilacs look pretty on her. Her butt was just—damn!' _I could feel my face growing really hot at those thoughts before I got rid of them.

"_Ara,_" I heard _her_ say in surprise and delight in front of me the moment we finally set foot. _She_ spun around to glance at me, visage in mirth.

It was like a picnic. But instead in a park or under a broad daylight, it's on our rooftop, under the starry late night sky. From where we were, we could practically see almost the entirety of Fuuka.

"Y-You may sit down."

My heart began to pound so hard for the nth time that night. _She_ sat properly on the sprawled blanket covered with snacks and a basket. _She_ was enjoying the moment, I could tell. _She_ stared up at me this time.

"How about_ Natsuki_? Isn't she going to sit down as well?"

My cheeks went pink and I nearly staggered because of nervousness. I quickly sat down with quite a distance beside _her._ We were silent for several moments. My mouth was going dry. I observed her in a side long glance, still didn't know how to start.

She was patiently waiting.

"_I love you, Shizuru_." I said it through a whisper. I was looking down on the roof's floor, but I knew she was flabbergasted.

She was speechless.

I gave_ her_ a timid look, redness adoring my face. _She_ was blushing like mad too. I was fidgeting with my hands, starting to get worried that _she_'s not talking yet.

"D-did you hear me? I-I said—I said 'I love you'." I took the courage to close our distance and stared at her seriously.

She just gazed at me, still at a loss for words. Her features became softer than the usual.

"It's okay if you don't like me anymore. I know—I know I'm too late but-but I just want you to know that _I've always loved you._ And I always will. I wanted to say sorry for everything I did. I was so horrible to you and yet you were so patient with me. Too kind to me. I don't know if I still deserve you after all that happened. But I am selfish and I wanted to-_I wanted to be with you_. I wanted to ask you out but-but I am a failure. I-I know _Reito_ would make you happy. He's a good man. He'd take care of you. He loves you. _I love you_—" I stopped when a thumb gently brushed away something on my cheek.

They were tears.

"Don't cry."_ she_ said so softly. But _she_ was crying as well.

I did the same as _she_ was doing. I movde much more closer to _her_ and wiped away _her_ tears with a thumb as I held _her_ cheek. _She_ leaned into my touch, closing her eyes.

"I said _'No'_ to _him_."_ she_ murmured but enough for me to hear.

I gazed at _her_ with questioning eyes as her crimsons fluttered open. I wasn't one to easily read her gaze. But finally, I knew what they're saying.

It felt so natural when I held the sides of _her_ head to_ kiss_ the top of her hair as _she_ leaned to me. I _lingered_ a touch of my lips on _her_ forehead followed by both of _her_ closed eyes. I could taste _her_ tears when I landed them on _her_ cheeks. _She_ giggled tenderly as I _kissed_ the tip of _her_ small pretty nose.

_Shizuru'_s mouth curled upward when I reached both corners of _her_ mouth. And as I threw an arm around_ her_ waist to pull her close, our lips collided in a soft and tender kiss. It was like eternity. It never felt so wrong as I had_ her_ in mine. It was meant to be.

We were meant to be.

We lovingly stared at each other for a while after we parted. She brushed away a stray strand of my midnight hair from my face, tucking it behind an ear.

"_I love you forever_." _she_ whispered.

"_I love you so much forever and ever always._" I smirked at her, challenging her to topple that.

"_I love you so very much forever and ever always and always._" _She_ chuckled at her words, leaning _her_ head on my chest.

I pouted at that but kissed the side of _her_ head. I entangled myself from _her_ and stood up. I gazed down at _her_ curious form. I grinned before I looked up across the dark sky, the sight of Night time Fuuka before me. I inhaled deeply before I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"_I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SHIZUUURUUUU_! ! ! ! ! ! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME! ! ! ! !"

_Her_ eyes were already wet when I stared back at_ her_.

I was tearing up too.

_She_ sauntered toward me and then pulled me into a hug. We ended up kissing though.

"I thought _Natsuki _would never ask."

A thought suddenly came back to me, making me grin.

_'And from here on, I am a chicken soup no more.'_

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

From a disturbance, somewhere inside the_ Kuuga Residence_, a _young little girl_ and an _old man_ went back to their slumber, _broad smiles _painted on their faces.

* * *

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

_**A/N 3:**_ _Ugghh. That was horribly cheesy. It kind of made me cringe LOL. Just to remind my MBW readers though, this one-shot is an AU to it. So, don't expect something exactly like this happening to a future chapter of MBW._

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!_


End file.
